<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Get Back by Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227554">Get Back</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo'>Anon6285_omo (Anonymous6285)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember but in May 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Beatles (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:22:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227554</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymous6285/pseuds/Anon6285_omo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 16: on a date</p><p>----</p><p>“Richie? Weren’t you on a date?”</p><p>“No,” he grumbled, pushing past his friend to get inside.</p><p>“Wait, yes you were!” George protested. “Why are you back so early?”</p><p>Ringo spun around in tears. “Nothing, okay? Just forget about it.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Omovember but in May 2020 [16]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726780</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Get Back</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re so sweet, Ringo,” said the girl sitting on the couch next to him, leaning against the man with a smile on her face.</p><p>“You, too, Mary.” But when the girl climbed on top of him, he knew he had a big problem. He had put off using the toilet ever since he’d gotten there, embarrassed about needing to go. But at this very moment, with Mary on top of him now, he was really regretting it. He opened his mouth to say something, but as soon as he did, she pressed her lips against his.</p><p>“Mmm… Richie.. Mm….”</p><p>“W-wait,” he said as he pushed her off of him. “Wait, Mary, I--”</p><p>But she didn’t stop, leaning in again and kissing him again. He tried to put up with it as his poor abused bladder tried to hold on for just a few more minutes. But as a few more minutes went by, he knew he’d have to say something.</p><p>He once again tried to, but still, nothing came out. Until finally, the dreadful moment came when the pressure on his bladder was too much and it gave up.</p><p>It all happened so fast, and before he knew it, Mary was up off of the couch, staring at his crotch in disgust.</p><p>“What the fuck?!”</p><p>“I’m so sorry,” he said, trying not to freak out. “I-I’ll take care of it. I’ll clean up everything, I swear…”</p><p>“No!” she cried. “No! You need to leave! I-- that’s disgusting, oh, my god. Just get out!” When Ringo didn’t move, she took a deep breath. “Ringo, get out.”</p><p>He got up and left. As soon as he was out of the door, he couldn’t contain the tears that were pressing at his eyes, and he cried as he walked home. People passing by stared, but he was too upset to even notice. </p><p>By the time he got home, he realised he had left his jacket at Mary’s place, his keys, too. So he knocked on the door. </p><p>“Be right there,” he heard George’s voice from inside, and he started to freak out. What if George was disgusted, too? Before he could even consider the possibility, the door opened, and George frowned. “Richie? Weren’t you on a date?”</p><p>“No,” he grumbled, pushing past his friend to get inside.</p><p>“Wait, yes you were!” George protested. “Why are you back so early?”</p><p>Ringo spun around in tears. “Nothing, okay? Just forget about it.” And then George happened to glance down at Ringo’s pants.</p><p>“What… happened?”</p><p>The older man couldn’t stop a fresh tear from rolling down his cheek. “Just call me gross, and I’ll go.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” George got closer to him. “Is that what’s wrong? Is that what she said to you?”</p><p>“I don’t even care,” he said with a sob, and George came up and hugged him.</p><p>“Hey, Rich, it’s okay. Look, if she was mean to you for this, then she doesn’t deserve you.” Ringo didn’t say anything, and suddenly, George  pressed his lips against his.</p><p>Ringo pushed him away. “G-Geo, what are you doing?”</p><p>“I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have… sorry--” Ringo kissed him back, and the younger boy’s eyes widened. “Oh.”</p><p>The biggest smile appeared on George’s lips as he leaned into Ringo’s touch.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>